Good Man
by samalane
Summary: After the war Harry takes Draco into his house out of pity - it's a hard job, but somebody has to do it. Drabble, 50 word sentence prompts. HPDM.


_I – Ring_  
>It isn't the grey pallor of Malfoy's skin or the irregularity of his breathing that evokes Harry's sympathy – instead, it's the too-large ring adorning his right ring finger and the familiar crest inscribed upon it.<p>

_II – Hero_  
>Draco should have known that he wouldn't have been left to die in solitude, that if anybody were to ruin his final chance at peace it would be Harry <em>fucking<em> Potter.

_III – Memory_  
>Harry thinks it's strange that he can remember just how big a prat Malfoy was while they were in school, but still feel sorry for the git when he sees Malfoy cry after his interrogation with the Aurors.<p>

_IV – Box_  
>Draco eyes the box Potter holds out to him warily, unsure of what is wanted from him – he wants to sneer and tell Potter he isn't going to accept charity from the likes of <em>him<em>, but finds himself oddly lacking the willpower to do so.

_V – Run_  
>After spending so much time at the Ministry and visiting Malfoy, who grows increasingly resentful with each passing day, Harry wishes desperately that he could leave the country and take a long holiday – preferably somewhere warm and isolated.<p>

_VI – Hurricane_  
>Despite everything, Harry decides that given the amount of resentment that is still felt in the aftermath of the war, Malfoy would probably suffer the least serving his house arrest under Harry's care – this elicits a storm of fury from Ron and shock from Hermione; Harry doesn't even want to imagine Malfoy's less than enthusiastic response to the sentence.<p>

_VII – Wings_  
>Some days, when Potter is absent and Draco is alone in his cell he gazes idly out the window and wishes that he could just climb out of the window and become a bird so that he might fly somewhere far, far away.<p>

_VIII – Cold_  
>Potter's house is cold and dark, but Draco doesn't have the energy to complain: he isn't stupid and he knows that no matter how much he hates it, Potter is doing him a huge favour by keeping him here, where he will suffer only from Potters idiotic ramblings.<p>

_IX – Red_  
>Though the room Draco has to inhabit is reminiscent of what he would imagine to be the Gryffindor common room –all reds and dark woods and gold trim– he can't deny that it's cozy and even comforting, though he would never admit this aloud to anyone.<p>

_X – Drink_  
>Malfoy is so bloody annoying, Harry muses as he takes a long draught of firewhisky in a desperate attempt to drown out the sound of Malfoy's whining.<p>

_XI – Midnight_  
>Some nights it is hard to fall asleep, and judging by the low sound of footsteps he can hear late at night, Draco thinks that Potter might have the same problem.<p>

_XII – Temptation_  
>The first time Harry realizes that he is attracted to Malfoy isn't as shocking as it probably should have been – he thinks it might have something to do with the way he has always been a little obsessed with Malfoy, although of late his obsession has turned into something a little more sexual.<p>

_XIII – View_  
>It is always enthralling to watch Malfoy clean up the dishes after one of their awkward suppers: the sight is both nauseatingly domestic and unexpectedly sexy, though that might have to do with the apron Harry insisted Malfoy wear whenever he cleans.<p>

_XIV – Music_  
>Most days Draco yells at Potter to <em>turn down the bloody music<em> because it's awful wailing and screaming guitar and worst of all, muggle; Potter, the great idiot that he is, thinks it's all a good laugh and only turns the music up louder.

_XV – Silk_  
>Harry isn't sure where Malfoy got the delicate kimono from, but he doesn't particularly care because whenever The Robe makes an appearance he is always guaranteed of spectacular view of Malfoy's delectably smooth legs and creamy calves.<p>

_XVI – Cover_  
>One morning Draco wakes before Potter and finds him fast asleep on a sofa in what has become their main room; Draco absently plucks a knitted monstrosity from the back of a chair and drapes it over Potter before continuing on to the kitchen.<p>

_XVII – Promise_  
>Although Potter holds him tightly and assures Draco that he will never let anything happen to him while he's there in the wake of a nightmare, Draco finds that he can't stop trembling and wonders if he'll ever really be okay again.<p>

_XVIII – Dreams_  
>Draco isn't the only one who has nightmares though – Potter's anguished moans of terror often wake him up in the night, though Draco finds himself unable to leave the sanctuary of his bed to offer Potter any comfort.<p>

_XIX – Candle_  
>It's Halloween and Potter has invited what seems like the whole Weasely clan and other various people over for some sort of celebration; Draco eyes the pumpkin he's carved and frowns as Granger lights the candle inside, bringing it to life.<p>

_XX – Talent_  
>One day they unearth an old piano in one of the upper libraries – a bit of fixing up and Draco is gently coaxing music out of the old beast, immensely satisfied with the open admiration on Potter's face.<p>

_XXI – Silence_  
>Draco can't stand the days when Potter leaves to visit friends – the house is too large for just one person and Draco often finds himself left with his only his own thoughts for company and without any distraction.<p>

_XXII – Journey_  
>It's incredible, but Malfoy has somehow become <em>Draco<em> – Harry thinks it might be partly because they've both grown up since their school days and partly because Harry is immensely attracted to the bastard.

_XXIII – Fire_  
>Whenever Draco smiles at him Harry can't stop the strange warmth that blossoms inside his chest and floods his entire body with the feeling until he feels as though he's burning up.<p>

_XXIV – Strength_  
>Draco doesn't know how Potter isn't a complete wreck, dealing with all that Draco presents on top of all the various other problems, jobs and general aftermath of the war – he is reluctantly admiring of Potter's ability to cope with things no matter how difficult they seem to be.<p>

_XXV – Mask_  
>When Harry broaches one of the topics Draco refuses to speak about, his whole face shutters like a dark window and Harry is left wondering what it will take to get him to smile again.<p>

_XXVI – Ice_  
>Eventually winter comes and Draco often finds himself gazing longingly out the window at the snow and the muggle children slipping around on a makeshift ice-rink – Draco wishes that he too could venture outside and enjoy the simple pleasures of the outdoors.<p>

_XXVII – Fall_  
>He's walking down the stairs in just socks one day, when he slips and loses his footing; Draco is prepared to fall the rest of the way down the stairs and break a few bones when he's caught by strong arms and Potter's scent overwhelms him – looking up into Potter's face, he realizes he's never noticed just how green Potters eyes truly are.<p>

_XXVIII – Forgotten_  
>As Christmas approaches Harry dutifully ventures out into the world of retail in order to purchase gifts for his family and friends; he makes sure to buy Draco a few gifts too, because, well, his parents are gone and Harry knows what it's like to receive no gifts for Christmas.<p>

_XXIX – Dance_  
>It was largely due to the eggnog that he had been drinking, but Draco wasn't being entirely serious when he had asked Potter to dance with him on Christmas Eve, in front of the entire Weasely clan; however, when Potter smiles and gathers Draco into his arms and begins awkwardly waltzing them around the room, Draco thinks that it might have been the best idea he's had in a long time.<p>

_XXX – Body_  
>Draco is skinny and bony and has cold fingers, but he <em>fits<em> and Harry wishes that they could spend the rest of the night like this, wrapped up in one another and swaying gently to the music.

_XXXI – Sacred_  
>When he sees the gifts Harry has left him under their rather shabby Christmas tree, Draco gives Harry an absolutely beatific smile before apologizing for his inability to purchase Harry anything, but Harry thinks that that smile was the most perfect gift he has ever received.<p>

_XXXII – Farewells_  
>Although Draco is usually forced to socialize with them, he still feels uncomfortable around the Weasley's and finds himself skulking in the kitchen with Potter's house-elf as they invade Potter's house for a last hurrah before the youngest girl goes off to play professional quidditch.<p>

_XXXIII – World_  
>When Draco complains about how out of touch with the world he is, Potter just smiles at him – however, the next day, and every day after that, he is presented with a copy of the Daily Prophet so that he might read about the on-goings of the wizarding world.<p>

_XXXIV – Formal_  
>'You can't go out like that – this is a <em>Ministry<em> function, Harry, you need to dress to impress!' Draco lectures, but Harry can only nod absently, preoccupied as he is with Draco's casual use of his first name.

_XXXV – Fever_  
>When Draco comes down with a bad cold and is confined to the large couch in their sitting room –which happens to be Harry's favourite couch– Harry can only laugh as Draco lies under mounds of blankets and groans as Hermione checks his temperature and prescribes lots of bed rest and fluids.<p>

_XXXVI – Laugh_  
>The first time Draco tries to cook ends in complete failure, and though Harry is almost falling over from laughter, Draco finds that he doesn't mind too much – though this might be because he is too busy laughing at Harry himself as he upsets a bowl of charred food and spills it down his front.<p>

_XXXVII – Lies_  
>Draco's year is coming to an end, but Harry refuses to acknowledge this, despite Ron's queries about the future and the knowing look Hermione wears when Harry avoids answering – he would rather ignore the future and pretend that things will continue the way they have been.<p>

_XXXVIII – Forever_  
>As they days pass by with less arguments and more socializing Draco often wonders what will happen when his sentence is up – he wonders if Harry would like a roommate and would allow Draco to stay with him indefinitely.<p>

_XXXIX – Overwhelmed_  
>Harry is the one who initiates their first kiss and it is everything Draco could have ever wanted – granted, it is awkward and hesitant but it's <em>Harry<em> and Draco thinks that he could probably spend the rest of his life kissing Harry Potter, it's that good.

_XL – Whisper_  
>It's late at night and they're sharing a bed, unwilling to part from each other's company, when Harry quietly asks Draco if he'll stay with him once his sentence is officially over.<p>

_XLI – Wait _  
>Draco is silent for a long time and Harry might not mind waiting while Draco thinks things over, but with every passing minute he grows increasingly nervous and begins to regret ever asking the question.<p>

_XLII – Talk_  
>'I suppose so, since I've lasted this long,' Draco says finally and Harry can't even speak, he's so happy, so he crushes Draco to him in a tight hug – he can feel Draco smiling into his shoulder.<p>

_XLIII – Search_  
>Draco's sentence officially ends and it is written on paper, but he doesn't care to leave the old house that has slowly become home over the past year; Draco thinks that he might have found what has been missing from his life right here in this old, decrepit manor.<p>

_XLIV – Hope_  
>When Harry asks Draco if he'd like to go out for the first time in what feels like forever, Draco is almost afraid to leave the house and tempted to decline the offer; however, Draco realizes that it is absolutely impossible to say no to Potter when he sees the idiot's eager expression, so he agrees.<p>

_XLV – Eclipse_  
>Although some people still eye Draco warily and others mutter insults under their breath, Draco finds that Harry's possessive arm around his shoulders and carefree smile help lessen the sting of their words and allow them to continue their day relatively peacefully.<p>

_XLVI – Gravity_  
>Harry is often taken aback by the abuse Draco receives when they are out in public and finds it difficult to control his temper, even as Draco himself tells Harry that he expects nothing less and that it will take a while for people's resentment to fade – regardless, Harry can see that Draco is affected by the hostility, so he works extra hard to be strong enough for the both of them.<p>

_XLVII – Highway_  
>It isn't always easy, what with the rumors and insults and constant speculation, but at the end of the day Harry is still there waiting for Draco with open arms and a happy smile – this gives Draco the will to keep going, no matter how hard it might be.<p>

_XLVIII – Unknown_  
>The first time they actually make love Draco finds himself on the receiving end of things – he's absolutely terrified and Harry is nervous as hell, if the shaking of his hands is any indication, but it's still exquisite and overwhelming and totally perfect, even if neither of them know what they're doing.<p>

_XLIX – Lock_  
>When Harry is at work Draco never leaves the house and always locks the door; Harry might have set the wards himself, but Granger knows about the hate mail Draco has received and threatened to tell Harry if Draco didn't make sure he was safely locked in – she might not like him but she wants Harry to be happy and Draco finds that he likes her a bit more for that.<p>

_L – Breath_  
>One warm day in summer, it is Draco who drags Harry outside and assures him that if they stick to muggle London they will be mostly unnoticed; this makes Harry smile and Draco smiles too as he inhales deeply and gazes up at the azure blue sky – what they have isn't perfect, but it's most definitely enough.<p> 


End file.
